


Mess

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was a mess, a bomb site, a kerfuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

Dean looked around the room, if it could even be called that anymore. He was led on the floor, propped up on his elbows. Half the bed sheets had been torn off the bed and at some point the pillows had lost a lot of their feathers. He followed his line of sight up past a lamp on the floor, smashed, to a crack that ran almost obscenely across the room. The overhead bulb had blown. He was actually surprised the windows were still in one piece and the door was still on its hinges. 

The room was a mess, a bomb site, a kerfuffle and Dean fell onto his back, laughing.

“Cas...you know you’re paying the security deposit, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #05: Putting Pen to Paper (Prompt Table) @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
